Sundown
by Angel Benders
Summary: Mako comes to visit Korra on Air Temple Island after her meditation. What's on his mind? Makorra fluff.


**A/N – Hey guys, this is a oneshot with Mako opening up to Korra, Makorra fluff towards the end. Read and review! Hope you like it **

It was a breezy day in republic city, the sky was clear and the three of them were enjoying the calm atmosphere. They had just returned from the market with lunch and various bits of gear they needed for their training. Mako placed the food on the table and Bolin ran up to it and enthusiastically inhaled the brilliant smell of dumplings, he let out a satisfied sigh prompting Korra and Mako to burst out into laughter. Bolin turned to them both, "hey, I'm a growing boy, I enjoy my food!" He had a stupid grin on his face which was typical of Bolin. "Oh I couldn't tell!" Korra stated sarcastically, "but seriously, leave some for the rest of us!"

The three of them sat around the table and began eating. Korra and Mako looked on in shock as Bolin scoffed his food down quickly. Before they knew it, Bolin sat back, the plate in front of him now empty. "Mmm," he sounded, "hey, if you guys aren't going to eat all those…" Mako and Korra looked down and realised just how keenly they had been watching Bolin eat, they had barely touched their dumplings yet. "No!" Korra and Mako exclaimed in unison, prompting Bolin to sigh. "Sorry bro, some of us take our time eating," Mako stated. Bolin rolled his eyes and smiled, he still enjoyed his.

Mako and Korra finished their lunch eventually, in which time Bolin thought he could have gone to sleep. "Here, I'll take these back to the kitchen for you guys," Bolin stated and started gathering plates off the table. Mako took the chance and glanced over at Korra. She had the most amazing smile, he thought. Recently he had started to develop feelings for her, but he was terrible at expressing his emotions, not to mention he was far too shy to tell her his feelings. So as usual, he remained calm and collected, closed off as usual. "Well guys, it's been a great day, thanks for having me over for lunch, but I must go back to Air Temple Island. Tenzin is expecting me for my meditation," Korra said, slightly disappointed. Mako on the other hand was a little more than slightly disappointed though, he wanted to spend more time with her. Korra noticed Mako's disappointment and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked him in the eye, her gaze pinning him there and he couldn't look away. "It's okay Mako," she smiled "we'll see each other again soon I'm sure." That was unexpected, he thought, where was she going with that? "I guess," he stated glumly as he lowered his gaze to the floor. Korra patted his shoulder before walking out the door, waving to Bolin as she did. As soon as the door closed behind her, Bolin just couldn't contain himself, "what was that all about!" "It was nothing!" Mako exclaimed, quickly turning his head away as he felt warmth rush to his cheeks. "Don't try to hide it bro," Bolin laughed, "I know you like her."

Korra has made it back to Air Temple Island before long and Tenzin was there waiting for her, along with Ikki and Jinora who immediately airbend their way over up to her. Both of them latched onto her in a tight embrace, "Korra!" Both of them yelled excitedly, obviously pleased by her arrival. "Are you going to airbend today? Are you?" Ikki pestered while tugging at Korra's pants. "We're only meditating today Ikki," Korra said, but she knew she wasn't ready to airbend quite yet anyway. She began walking to the pavilion to begin meditating, as did Ikki, Jinora and Tenzin, as well as Meelo who had just joined them. They all took their positions and sat down in a meditating posture.

Korra took a deep breath in and closed her eyes and let the air out slowly. She continued to control her breathing, in and out, in and out. Korra let her mind empty, focusing on her breathing in an attempt to calm herself. She was nearing a state of peace when she began to think of Mako. Why Mako, why now? She could feel her heart beat faster as she tried to push the thoughts of him out of her mind. It wasn't working; her heart beat continued to rise as she lost control of her calmed breathing. She opened her eyes and let a long sigh escape her mouth as she attempted to calm down again, resulting in a raised eyebrow from Tenzin. "Is everything alright, Korra?" He asked. "Yes Tenzin, I just got distracted, that's all," she responded. "Alright, well try again, we still have ten minutes left," Tenzin stated, prompting a number of groans form the three children, and Korra.

Much to Korra's relief, the meditation eventually ended and they were able to stand up and move around. Stretching, Korra let out an impressive yawn as she arched her back and raised her arms up above her head. Luckily today she didn't have to do any air bending practice with the gates, she dreaded them terribly. So now she was free she decided that she would go for a walk to one of her favourite spots on the island, a small rocky outlook overlooking the bay with a spectacular view of Repubic City. However, just as she was about to leave she heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see Mako striding up to her. It was a typical striding style for Mako, hands in his jacket pockets and head slightly downturned. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at him, unable to move her gaze. "Hey Korra," Mako snapped her out of her daze, "I see you've finished meditating," he stopped right in front of her. "Oh, hey Mako. Umm yes I have just finished, is something up?" Korra said slightly concerned, he'd never come to meet her here by himself. When she got no response but a blank faced Mako hiding within himself, she said, "hey look, if you want to talk about something, anything, come sit with me, I know the perfect spot," while giving a gentle tug on his jacket.

Together they walked in silence; the only sound they could hear was their own breathing and footsteps. Mako looked withdrawn, more so than usual. Korra had observed that he was a very calm and collected person, he didn't speak much and he didn't show much emotion. But today something was off and she could tell. They reached the rocky outcrop Korra favoured and they sat, facing the bay and Republic City. It was magnificent view. Korra was so lost in that view she hardly noticed Mako stir beside her as he sighed. "Mako, what's wrong?" She said, emphasising her tone for concern.

Mako let his head drop and slowly said, "it's hard, growing up alone and having to look out for your brother. Ever since my mother died all I've lived for is Bolin, I was only a young boy." Korra observed tears forming in his eyes, but before she could intervene he continued, "I was so young and scared, every new day felt like a marathon and the memories of those days haunt me every night. Now I'm trying so hard, so hard to win this pro-bending tournament because it would mean money to keep Bolin safe and happy. I'm just getting so tired and worn and I feel so lonely sometimes, like it's me against the world," he trailed off with a sniffle. He pulled his arm up and wiped his sleeve across his face trying to clear the tears that were now flowing down his cheeks.

Korra moved her hand up and cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her. She stared into his golden eyes and could see the pain he was in, the years of being alone and stressed keeping his brother alive must have been hard, harder than she could possibly imagine. Mako had never told anyone about this, not even her, until now and she didn't know what to say except to share her own experience growing up. "Mako, I'm so sorry, those years must have been dreadful," she sympathised, "I know how it is to be alone though, growing up being the avatar I was kept alone to train; I had no one my age to be my friend. But now I'm here with you and Bolin," Korra nudged him gently, "I feel like I have proper and true friends in my life now." This caused Mako to choke up as he looked at her, no readable emotion was present on his face and Korra couldn't tell for the life of her what he was feeling. That was, until he pulled away and turned slightly so he wasn't facing her anymore.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before one of them spoke. "Korra," Mako said, an overwhelming sense of calmness in his voice, "we've both had it tough growing up, each in our own ways, but we've both grown up without friends, lonely. But since I've met you I've lost that sense of loneliness." His cheeks flushed as he turned his head slightly away, hoping Korra wouldn't notice. Instantly Korra grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, planting her lips on his. Mako tensed up, unsure of what to do, but quickly gave into his feelings for her and returned the kiss. Here he was, after years of hardship, and then all of a sudden he has someone in his life that he can cherish, someone who also cherished him. It was someone who had experienced the sense of loneliness he had for so many years.

There they sat, arms wrapped around each other as they continued their kiss. Mako moved his hands down to Korra's waist as she moved her arms up around his neck, and they pulled each other in closer. It was the most amazing sensation either of them had ever felt, a warm rush surging throughout their bodies. Eventually they had to break apart to breathe, both of them gulping in air like it was their last breath. "What was that for!" Mako exclaimed. "I love you Mako, that's what," Korra responded before could she stop the words rolling off the tip of her tongue. Much to Korra's surprise, and relief, however, Mako's face broke out into an enormous grin as he looked at her wide-eyed. "Korra I-," he mumbled as he was interrupted by Korra kissing him again. Mako quickly pulled away and finished what he was saying, "Korra, I love you too!" He promptly smashed his lips back into hers as they kissed deeply. Korra pushed her tongue into his mouth as she tried to further deepen the kiss as much as she could. Mako returned the favour as he surged his tongue into her mouth keenly. Arms wrapped around each other and tongues intertwined, neither of them could have imagined a better moment.

All too soon that magical moment came to an end as their lips parted, gasping for air. They stayed in each other's arms and Mako rested his forehead against Korra's as he said, "things are going to be different from now on, we're no longer alone. We have each other." They both smiled sweetly as Korra pecked Mako's lips, "yeah, things are going to be much better from now on," she said grinning. They turned to look back out over the bay, Korra nestled herself into Mako's side as he held her close. They had been sitting there long enough that the sun was nearly down, and the young couple now looked out to a city encompassed in a golden light.


End file.
